


Hug me like there's no tomorrow

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Donghyuck is kinda like their baby, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, mark and Yukhei are stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Donghyuck just wants some hugs, and so, after confronting his boyfriend about this he goes to his other boyfriend and fulfils his wish.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Hug me like there's no tomorrow

Donghyuck loved Yukhei's hugs. They were always so soft and simply comforting. He hugged Donghyuck as if when he would let go the latter would disappear. His long arms would wrap around Donghyuck's small figure. Although Donghyuck himself was a pretty grown boy, he has broad shoulders and might even have longer legs than their other boyfriend, he was still considered the smaller one between the three. Then again, Donghyuck enjoyed being the baby of the relationship; it made him feel more loved (though they all loved each other equally).

Mark's hugs were something else. But it made sense. Mark was the last one to join them in a relationship, too scared by society's norms and afraid of what his parents might think of him (they ended up telling him they absolutely loved him no matter what and supported him through everything). And so, Mark — who had pretended to be straight majority of his life and avoided hugs like the plague — was always awkward when it came to cuddling. But Donghyuck and Yukhei found it endearing.

Normally, Mark would nervously place his hands over Donghyuck's and pull him into a hug, stuffing his head into the younger's hair and would try to keep as still as he could. Only after Donghyuck would remind him that moving whilst cuddling was perfectly fine and that he was allowed to fidget, did Mark move his arm from under Donghyuck's body and curl it between each other. 

"I want hugs," Donghyuck whined over the phone, his frown deepening when Yukhei laughed at him through the screen. As always, Yukhei was visiting his home and Donghyuck was left alone in the apartment (well technically he wasn't alone — Mark was there — but-stressed-because-exams-were-round-the-corner Mark practically didn't exist due to how quiet he was). "Come home soon."

"I'm coming home tomorrow, baby," Yukhei said, and Donghyuck could feel his hands on his cheeks, pinching them and making him feel all small again. "Ask Mark to give you a hug."

"Mark hyung?" Donghyuck scoffed, dropping down on his bed. "He's too busy with work."

"I mean, you can't blame him," Yukhei chuckled and looked down at his own work. "He's gotten the hardest major out of us three. He has to work the most."

"I know, I know," Donghyuck pouted, shaking off the tinge of guilt he felt when the thought about pulling Mark away from his work entered his mind. "But he's not even leaving his room! He probably hasn't even eaten."

“Then it’s your duty to take care of him. Come on, Hyuck-ie. Go get Mark out of his stress-zone,” Yukhei waved at him and Donghyuck let out a deep sigh. Yukhei was considered the parent in the relationship. He would constantly be looking out for them and making sure they were feeling good or happy. If they weren’t, then he would make it his mission to make sure they were. He loved them that much. 

“Alright,” Donghyuck nodded, pulling himself off the bed and started to make his way to the door, his phone being tightly held by his hand. “I’ll talk to you later Xuxi.”

“Bye-bye,” And with that, the call ended.

Donghyuck dragged his feet across the floor and stopped in front of Mark’s room. They had separate rooms because of how strict their parents were, not wanting them all to live in one. Truth be told, Yukhei practically lived outside the apartment, since the only times he came home was to change clothes, pick up some books, eat some food or cuddle with Mark or Donghyuck. He was always out because of either work or university. In the end, none of them had it easy.

“Mark hyung?” Donghyuck mumbled, knocking softly against Mark’s door. He heard no response and opened the door, not even knocking again. He didn’t need to. He knew Mark must’ve fallen asleep. “Hyung, come on, wake up. Let’s get some food in you.”

“Tired,” Came Mark’s reply, his head pressed against the surface of the table and his arms tucked between his chest. “Too tired to get up.”

Donghyuck stared at Mark for a few moments before deciding to do this in another way. Normally, to get Mark to do something for him, Donghyuck would pout and whine till the older finally caved in. But from the way Mark’s eye bags were darker than they were only a few hours ago and the way his lips were etched in a frown, Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to annoy Mark any further.

“Come here, baby,” Donghyuck kneeled in front of Marks chair and pat his back. Mark remained still for a while that Donghyuck got worried that he might’ve fallen asleep. But then he felt a warm hand touch his neck and then wrap around his body. Mark climbed onto Donghyuck's back and let out a sigh when he finally got to place his head directly into Donghyuck’s neck.

“‘Mm, smell nice,” Mark mumbled, taking soft breaths and enjoying the sweet smell of Donghyuck. The younger chuckled at his antics and forced himself to get up. He wasn’t the most muscular or physically strongest in the relationship, but he sure as hell wasn’t weak either. Donghyuck guided Mark’s legs to wrap around his waist and hoisted them up, taking a deep breath as he felt his shoulders get pulled down. If they could do this for Donghyuck every day, the least he could do was to repay it.

“What d’you want to eat?” Donghyuck asked softly, closing the door to Mark’s room with his ankle. Mark muttered back a response but Donghyck managed to catch soup and chicken somehow. With a short nod, Donghyuck carried Mark to the kitchen. His initial plan was to seat Mark on the counter whilst he made food, but the older clutched onto him more tightly when he backed up against the counter. “Hyung, I can’t make food like this.”

“But I want to hug you,” Mark complained and Donghyuck felt himself blush at his tone. Mark wasn’t always this clingy.

“Why don’t you talk to Yukhei instead, hm? While I make food?” Donghyuck tilted his head to the side and Mark hurriedly caught his lips in a kiss. “So is that a yes?”

“Yeah…” Mark sat on the counter and grabbed Donghyuck's phone from his pocket. He rubbed his eyes gently and tapped Yukhei’s number. “By the way, why don’t you call him hyung?”

“Because he said he didn’t want me to use honorifics with him, unlike someone i know,” Donghyuck coughed and glared at Mark when he shot a pleased smile at him.

“It's been a while since we’ve spoken,” Mark said as he waited for Yukhei to pick up the phone. “You think he's gonna be mad?”

“Yukhei will never be mad at you, or me. He understands,” Donghyuck pat his thigh before hurrying off to make some food. The call rang for a few more seconds before Yukhei picked up.

“Ah, sorry Hyuck-ie, I think I might’ve fallen asleep whilst studying. Did you finally get Mark out of his work-zone?” Yukhei quickly said, running a hand down his face and not realising that it was a peach-haired boy that he was talking to, but a blonde. 

“Hey,” Mark started and Yukhei froze, his eyes snapping up from the piece of paper that was in his hands (now covered in drool) and he stared at Mark with an unreadable expression. “How are you?”

Donghyuck cringed at the attempt of small talk but chose not to interfere. If he knew better, Mark and Yukhei would end up resolving whatever tension was between them (and that would normally be through making out, but that wasn’t an option here).

“Hi, I'm good,” Yukhei replied with the same level of awkwardness. They continued staring at each other and the only source of noise was of Donghyuck cutting chicken pieces on a board. “Mark…”

“I know, it's been a while,” He started, already dropping his gaze to the floor. “I know I should’ve called and checked up with you, but I got too busy and-”

“Mark!” Yukhei quickly interrupted, a soft smile on his face as the blonde looked up in confusion. “It's okay, I understand you were busy, and so was I. Its okay.”

They shared a smile before Mark glanced over to Donghyuck, who was now carefully dropping the chicken into a pan to heat up. 

“Yukhei, look at our baby,” Mark cooed, switching the camera so Yukhei could also see Donghyuck. “He’s all grown up, making food for us now.”

“Awh, Donghyuck-ie!”

Said boy immediately reddened at the sudden spark of attention and turned his head away from the camera. But Mark showed no mercy. Instead, Mark hopped off the counter, stopping for a few seconds because of his dizziness and walked over to Donghyuck. Without warning, Mark jumped up and swung his limbs over Donghyuck. 

“Ah! Mark hyung!” Donghyuck winced as Mark’s body crushed his and tried his best to keep standing. Mark switched the camera view once again and brought it close to his face. 

“Yukhei, look. He can hold my weight,” Mark turned his face to the left and kissed Donghyuck’s cheek in a sloppy manner. 

“Stop talking about this as if I haven’t done it before,” Donghyuck grumbled, hating the way Mark’s heels pierced into his waist but also loved the heat the older let out on his body. 

“You're so cute,” Yukhei thought out loud, and Donghyuck wondered if he should just drop Mark on the floor and end the call, but then he continued. “I wish I was there.”

“You will be soon,” Mark smiled at him and Yukehi returned it. 

Yukhei didn’t go abroad just because he liked to, but because he had to follow his family’s traditions and take over the business before he turned 21. It was something that every male in his family followed. They would normally drop out of college to continue the job as an intern and then turn into a fully-fledged worker. However, Yukhei being Yukhei had decided to finish his education but take on the workload at the same time. Although his family disagreed with his life decisions, they didn’t stop him, because after all, he was the pride of the family.

“I miss being together,” Yukhei said as Donghyuck poured some spices into the soup, Mark still attached to his back. It caught the two off-guard since Yukhei wasn’t the type to talk about his feelings or thoughts the most. He normally was pretty closed off about that and used to say that it's because he doesn’t want them to worry about him (which only caused them to get more worried). “I miss going on dates with you guys. I miss cuddling with you guys after spending the whole day with you. I miss sleeping in my own bed and not in some car on the way to a meeting.”

“Yukhei…” Donghyuck’s eyes softened and he frowned when Yukhei quickly smiled.

“Ahh, sorry for ruining the mood!” Yukhei laughed loudly, shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes. 

“You didn’t ruin the mood,” Mark cleared out, pulling himself up from Donghyuck’s back and hooked his chin over the younger’s shoulder. “You just told us how you feel, and that’s a good thing, baby. Don’t hide everything, okay?”

Surprisingly, Donghyuck wasn’t the one in the relationship who was the most open about his feelings. People would assume he was because of his loud nature, and the way he would constantly complain about his life. But it was actually Mark. After discovering that Yukhei and Donghyuck liked him and would never judge him for anything, Mark poured out the contents of his heart, displaying it in front of the two and letting them take care of him. Before Mark was much more closed off, embarrassed by the feelings he held for his best friends who were dating, but after he joined them he realised he could tell them anything (except for telling them he loved them because he was still a little too shy to use that term).

“Your feelings are valid, don’t ever think they aren’t,” Mark took the phone from Donghyuck’s hand and brought it to his face, placing a kiss on the camera (and Donghyuck might’ve complained about how Mark’s ruined his phone’s cleanliness but chose not to comment on it). "You can talk to us about how you feel, remember that. And don't worry, baby, you're gonna be here soon."

Yukhei nodded slowly and smiled again, this time it was genuine — Donghyuck could tell because of how bright Yukhei eyes were. 

"I'm gonna sleep," Yukhei stated and both Mark and Donghyuck glanced over at the time, agreeing with him and they started saying their goodbyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Make sure to come and pick me up early."

"Yup! Don't worry," Donghyuck beamed, waving happily as Yukhei gave them a sleepy nod. The call ended and Mark, who was still somehow balanced on Donghyuck's back, tightened his grip on the younger. "Mark hyung...when are you getting off me?"

"Once the soup is finished," Mark hummed, stuffing his face back into Donghyuck's neck. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but continued mixing the soup. He added the last few ingredients and hurriedly put it into a bowl for Mark since his back was aching now and all he wanted was to get rid of the heavy weight attached to him.

"Eat up," Donghyuck said once he placed a spoon in the bowl. Mark picked the spoon and scooped up some soup, quickly taking a bite and chewed down on the small pieces of chicken. "We should sleep soon as well."

"But my work—" Before Mark could finish his sentence, Donghyuck grabbed the spoon from his hand and stuffed it back in his mouth with more soup.

"You, Mark hyung, are going to rest now. Okay? You need to rest," Donghyuck shook his head and continued to feed Mark, who left his hands on his lap. The bowl of soup finished quicker than they expected and Mark's stomach was filled to the top. He stretched his arms out before turning around in the seat, keeping his arms open so that Donghyuck would carry him again. "Didn't I just carry you for the past hour?"

"And?" Mark looked at him with confusion and the younger gave in. His wide eyes were cute and Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to say no. He got down on his knees and Mark happily leapt onto his back, wrapping his legs around his waist and got back into the position he was in not that long ago. 

They climbed into bed and Mark pulled Donghyuck's shirt, bringing him to his level and kissed him slowly. One thing Donghyuck really liked were Mark's kisses. Although Yukhei had superior hugs, Mark's kisses were something different. They were always slow and so full of love that he felt overwhelmed. The way Mark would snake his arm around Donghyuck's waist, pulling him impossibly close and flush their bodies together, and the way he would run his free hand through Donghyuck's hair. It felt amazing. Not that Donghyuck didn't appreciate Yukhei's kisses, since they were also loving and caring, but they were always slightly rushed. It was as if they were running out of time (and it might've been a habit since they used to date secretly).

"Go to sleep," Donghyuck said once Mark pulled away to catch a breath. "You're tired. You can sleep now and then wake up early in the morning to continue your work, yeah?'

"Okay," Mark mumbled and pressed against Donghyuck again, locking their lips together again. Donghyuck sighed as Mark slowly became motionless beside him and pulled away, only to then engulf Mark in a hug. His mind wandered to Yukhei and his heart warmed at the idea of meeting him tomorrow. Finally, after so many weeks of being separated, the three were going to be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate me for loving MarkHyuckHei I will fight you no cap
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck)


End file.
